simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Springfield Bürgerwehr
Die Springfield Bürgerwehr' ist die elfte Episode der fünften Staffel. Sie wurde erstmals am 6. Januar 1994 in den USA und am 29. April 1995 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Springfield zittert vor dem sogenannten "Katzeneinbrecher". Auch die Familie Simpson ist davon betroffen. Deshalb versucht Homer, eine Bürgerwehr zu organisieren. Deren Mitglieder hoffen, dem Einbrecher dadurch das Handwerk legen zu können. Doch als dies nicht gelingt und die Bürgerwehr mehr Verbrechen verursacht als löst, wendet sich die Bevölkerung gegen ihren Begründer Homer Simpson. Grandpa erzählt später, dass Mr. Malloy, ein Rentner im Seniorenheim, der Katzeneinbrecher ist. Mit dieser Information gelingt es den Bürgern, Malloy festzunehmen. Im Gefängnis erzählt dieser Homer und den Polizisten, dass er über die Jahre viel Geld vor einem T-förmigen Baum gehortet hat. Alle Bürger sind nun auf der Suche und fangen an, dort zu graben. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass es keinen Schatz gibt und Malloy nur die Zeit nutzte, um aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Auftretende Charaktere *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Knecht Ruprecht *Ned Flanders *Seymour Skinner *Barney Gumble *Clancy Wiggum *Lou *Eddie *Kent Brockman *Scott Christian *Jonathan Frink *Jimbo Jones *Kearney Zzyzwicz *Dolph Starbeam *Otto Mann *Jasper Beardley *Abraham Jebediah Simpson *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Ruth Powers *Horatio McCallister *Morris Szyslak *Martin Prince, Sr. *Luann van Houten *Lionel Hutz *Lenny Leonard *Carl Carlson *Ire *Herman Hermann *Selma Bouvier *Patty Bouvier *Edna Krabappel *Elizabeth Hoover *Kirk van Houten *Sanjay *Joe Quimby *Julius Hibbert *Nick Riviera *Snake Jailbird *Hausmeister Willie Musik *Dragnet Theme - Walter Schumann (1951) - Es ist zu hören, als Skinner und Homer sich unterhalten. Anspielungen *Der rosarote Panther - Die Musik während den Raubszenen. *Über den Dächern von Nizza – Der Dieb wird Katzendieb genannt und trägt nur schwarze Klamotten. *Raffles - Die Art, wie sich Malloy verhält. *Leichentuch von Turin – Ned sagt, ihm wären seine "Leichentuch von Turin"-Badetücher gestohlen worden. *Paul Schwarzkopf - Skinner sagt, ihm wären seine "Paul Schwarzkopf"-Gedenktteller gestohlen worden. *Jack und die Bohnenstange – Homer hat sich magische Bohnen statt einer Lebensversicherung angeschafft. *Hans im Glück – Homer fragt Marge: „Hast du schon mal was von Hans im Glück gehört?“ *Der Wolfsmensch - Kent Brockman erwägt, dass der Dieb genauso schlimm wie ein Wolfsmensch sein könnte. *Dr. Seltsam oder: Wie ich lernte, die Bombe zu lieben - Homer stellt sich vor, wie er mit einem Cowboyhut auf der Atombombe reitet. *The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis - Homer nennt einen der Beatniks "Maynard G. Krebs". *Carpe Diem (deutsch: "Nutze den Tag") - Jimbo sprüht diesen Spruch an eine Wand. *Der Mann, der zuviel wusste – Homer denkt sich am Esstisch: „Im Geist notieren: Das Mädchen, das zuviel wusste.“. *Dragnet - Die Szene, in der sich Homer und Skinner gegenseitig zunicken. *MacGyver – Malloy gibt Selma eine Haarlocke von ihm, die ihr gehört hat, zurück. *Eine total verrückte Welt (It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World) *PMalloy bringt die ganze Stadt dazu, nach einem unter einem großen "T" (im Film war es ein "W") vergrabenem Schatz zu suchen. **Barney, Patty und Selma fliegen mit einem Flugzeug durch eine Werbetafel. **Bart hat einen Mann dazu gebracht, mit seinem Auto ins Wasser zu fahren. **Die letzte Szene ist eine Parodie auf die entsprechende Szene im Film. *Phil Silvers - Der Mann, der ins Wasser gefahren ist, sieht so aus wie er. Trivia Die später produzierte Episode Sicherheitsdienst "SpringShield" hat eine relativ ähnliche Handlung. en:Homer the Vigilante es:Homer the Vigilante fr:Erreur sur la ville pl:Homer the Vigilante pt:Homer, o vigilante Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episode